story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Good morning... Whatever it is...♫" *'Afternoon:' "Hi..." *'Evening:' "Good evening..." *'Night:' "Nice night, huh?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Wow, you're giving this to me? Well, I don't mind or anything. Thanks." *'Loved Gift:' "Uh, this is weird. Thanks... I guess..." *'Liked Gift:' "For me? Thank you, player..." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks...♪" *'Disliked Gift:' "Bleah! Don't want it." *'Hated Gift:' "I can have this? I don't really need it." *'Horror Gift:' "Um... Are you kidding? It's a joke, right? Very funny..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I'm not really excited on birthdays, but thanks anyway." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Don't give this on my birthday!! You're such a little pest! GO AWAY!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Huh? Another gift? Nah, I shouldn't." ' ' *'Black:' "What's wrong with you?! Get away from me! You airhead!!" *'Purple:' "I'll never be your friend/boyfriend!" *'Blue:' "You see the skull shape in my eyes, that's going to be you if you don't go away." *'Yellow:' "Dating was a mistake and we should have never been done!" *'Gold:' "Would you stop talking to me!?" *'Orange:' "There's only one thing that scares me... your face!" *'Light Green:' "Stop staring at me, player! It's really creeping me out." *'Green:' "You will never be great enough for me." *'Pink:' "My favorite part of marriage? Obviously being a newlywed.♥" *'Magenta:' "I love to be alone and write a book. I have a collection of 40 pencils! ☆" *'Red:' "Huh? Oh, sorry if I was being harsh. I'm not angry at all! Idiot." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Gah! Another busy season. Oh boy." *'Late Spring:' "Before the season changes, you should harvest your spring vegetables." *'Early Summer:' "It's hot in the Summer, and I sure hate the heat. I hope it gets cooler soon." *'Late Summer:' "The lingering heat is exhausting me." *'Early Autumn:' "A lot of vegetables harvest in autumn. Decide on what you want to grow.☆" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is about to end. Seeds tend to fade in winter, so be careful." *'Early Winter:' "Oh my, it's already December. Time goes by so fast." *'Late Winter:' "Why does snow accumulate like this? There's snow everywhere!" ' ' *'Sunny:' "Work doesn't get easier just because it's sunny... Well, I guess it's better than a rainy day." *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days tend to irritate me a bit." *'Rainy:' "Farming is easier when it's raining. But there's a lot more work I need to do." *'Snowy:' "When it's cold, my body aches. I wake up and I feel really bad." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Wedding will be an amazing day for both of us. It's approaching soon. I'm really happy, player..." *'Expecting a Child:' "A father.... What do I do...? I guess worrying won't help. If I do my best, it'll be fine." *'After Baby's Birth:' "When I see Child, I forget all about the stressful things in the world. *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Bringing up a child is hard work. I guess it's worth it, though..." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Try to always be patient with your child." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I hope Child is not running around any dangerous places." *'When the Child is grown:' "Remember... they're always watching you." *'After Divorce:' "I don't recognize you anymore. You need to think about what you did for a while!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Good luck. Player, you need to do your best from here on out." *'Expecting a Child:' "So you're having a baby now? That's wonderful.♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "The baby is born, right? It will be tough, but do your best." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Children change an instant. Make sure to capture those small moments.♪" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "You have to keep an eye out when they start walking. Watch them at all times." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Running already? Sooner or later, the running child becomes talking. Better watch out." *'When the Child is grown:' "Children quickly become adults. Sounds nice, but it's also a bit of a shame." *'After Divorce:' "You should thank your former sweetheart/spouse for the time you both spent together." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages